Beyond the Blue Eyes
by Soccerchick1551
Summary: WARNING: If you had not read Love So Sweet, you will get lost: Sonji is Naruto's 15 year old son and he's has to deal with his own personal problems
1. Chapter 1

**Beyond the Blue Eyes**

**Chapter 1: My Name is… **

As a black haired figure jumped over the fence trying to get rid of the angry store owner, he tripped and landed on his face. The spiky haired figure flashed a glare with his blue eyes at the girl that had stuck her foot out, the girl, Kiki was the same age as 15 year old Sonji and had know him since they were children. Sonji got up from his fall. Her raven hair was wrapped in a long pony tail and her crossed arms which were covered by a fishnet shirt under a blue shirt and black shorts that reached her lower thigh and her which held all she needed to be a deadly force in a battle.

Sonji got up and brushed off his vest and fixed the hood on his vest, his baggy cameo cargo shorts where still covered in dirt. "Hey, Kiki why did you trip me that was so not funny." She smiled at him. "What were you running from this time?" Sonji smiled at her. "The apple guy thought I stole one of his apples what a jerk huh."

Kiki reached into his hoody and pulled out an apple. She bit into the apple. "Oh yeah he's a real jerk." Sonji looked at her and reached for his apple. "Hey that was my breakfast." She handed him his apple back. Sonji eyes lit up with glee. "Yeah, breakfast time." Kiki rolled her eyes. "Let's go before were late for class again."

Sonji wasn't the smartest in his class he just did enough to pass; classes bored him he knew all the stuff already his parent had been teaching him since he was five years old when he declared he was going to be the strongest ninja ever, even stronger than his dad, his mother took over all the education like book, endurance and stamina while his father trained him in everything else. At the moment Sonji wasn't paying attention as he tried to balance his pencil on his finger.

"Now everyone up and let us go meet your future instructors." Kiki grabbed the pencil from his hand "Hey!" Sonji looked up. "Were did everybody go?" Kiki tossed the pencil at Sonji. "If you would have been paying attention you would know." Sonji grabbed his pencil along with his bag and followed Kiki to the gym. "Ki, what are we doing?" Kiki sighed. "They are splitting us up into groups."

Sonji grew bored as countless names were called so he pulled out his pencil again he thought might as well I mean how can I miss my own name. He began to balance it on his finger and pushed a little chakra to the tip of his finger to make the pencil spin. He tossed it to Kiki who caught it in her finger and made the pencil dance on all 5 of her fingers. She tossed it back to Sonji who elbowed it up and balanced it on his nose.

Suddenly someone grabbed the pencil; Sonji looked up and saw two pale eyes penetrate him with a glare. The figure looked down at the students. His long black hair hung loosely tied in the back and his pale eyes could only be matched by his equally pale skin. Sonji knew instantly who it was those eyes were undeniable, Neji his uncle, he remembered the first time he meet him. His mother insisted that he met his grandfather but his dad had not come she said because of past conflict.

He was about six years old. He came up to Neji and had a hard look at him, Neji bent down and told him his eyes looked funny and Sonji answered. "Look who's talking." His mother came up to him gave him a stern look but he didn't care. Neji looked at him and laughed and he told his mom he had a good son. He patted Sonji on the head and walked off. He met his grandfather and now understood why his grandfather and father did not get along, he didn't like his grandfather.

"I suggest you both pay attention to your future teams and stop playing around. Sonji bowed his head, "Sorry uncle." Neji handed the pencil back to his nephew. As soon as Neji was out of ear shot Sonji laughed under his hand. Kiki tried to kick him but Sonji jumped over her leg. "You got me in trouble." Sonji bowed his head. "I am sorry Kiki." Kiki hit him on the head. "I forgive you now." Sonji rubbed his head and smiled. They waited for their names to be called. "Now for those of you that I did not call please follow me."

Kiki and Sonji followed the man into a room. The room had a fire place some chair and a single couch, Sonji jumped on the couch and lay down. Kiki pushed Sonji's feet out of the way and sat next to him. They had not noticed the guy in there at the time; he was the same age as they were. His blonde locks fell to the back of his neck and his black eyes surveyed the new comers. Even with the fire he wore his long black coat and his black pants hung loosely on him.

They finally looked up. "Hey Chrome." Chrome acknowledged them by nodding. Sonji watched the fire crackle. "Hey Ki why do you think were here." Kiki looked up from her deep thought she had been thinking the same thing. "Not sure, maybe something happened with our test." Sonji nodded. A pale girl walked in, her figure was hugged by a tight black on white dress that fell short of knees and she wore short under with fishnet stocking and her equally pale eyes looked around the room and landed on Sonji.

Sonji stood up. "Hey what's up, I'm Sonji." The girl bowed. "I am Sierra Hyuuga." Her long platinum hair fell over her face. Sonji stared at her; there was something very familiar about this girl. Kiki pulled on Sonji's short ponytail. "Hello, Earth to Sonji." Sonji snapped out of it. "Oh, this Kiki, she's my best friend and training partner and that dude over there is Chrome, well I don't know a lot about Chrome."

Kiki looked at the girl and noticed she was staring at her and if looks could kill lets just say she wouldn't be alive right now. "Now that you are all here, I am sure you are all curios why you are here." Neji walked in, "I am Neji Hyuuga, most of you know me some of you don't but I shall be your instructor but as you notice there are four of you. The four of you scored very high on your exams and I have gotten special permission from the Hokage herself to train the four of you, now I believe we should introduce ourselves properly I am Neji, second Head of Hyuuga branch behind Hanabi and father of Sierra."

"I'm Chrome; my parents are Ino and Shikamaru and I have high expectations." "I am Sierra Hyuuga; my parents are Neji and Tenten Hyuuga and I am the sole hair to the Hyuuga clan." "My name is Kiki, my parents are Sakura and Sasuke and I am bored" Sonji laughed but Neji frowned. "Right I'm Sonji my parents are Hinata and Naruto Uzumaki and well I had an apple for breakfast." Neji told them his basic rules and the times and dates of their training after that he dismissed them for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Beyond the Blue Eyes**

**Chapter 2: **

Kiki and Sonji waited for everyone to leave before standing up. "Let's go do something." "Like what?" "I don't know we can train at my house." "Yeah okay, but not for too long or my mom will kill me."

Sonji opened the clear glass door and walked into the white padded room and waited for Kiki to show up. His white pants and shirt hung loosely on his body so that he wouldn't get too hot. He ran his fingers through his spiky hair. Eventually Kiki showed up in an identical outfit. "Okay are you ready because here I come."

Sonji came out of the training room with a swollen black eye and Kiki who had a big smile on her face. "You cheater I called timeout before the attack." "Hey there are no time outs in fights."

Sonji and Kiki came down to the kitchen to get something to eat. Hinata was busy cooking. "Hey mom." "Hey sweetie what happen to your eye?" "We were training and she cheated." Sonji shot a glare at Kiki. "Here, Kiki I already called your mom so you can stay for dinner if you like." She handed him an ice placed Sonji placed it over his eye. Kiki smiled, she loved eating Sonji's mom's food. "Yeah, that's sound great Mrs. Uzumaki, were going to need it for practice tomorrow."

"Oh that's right you guys get assigned today, how did it go?" Sonji swallowed his food, "It was weird, you know how there is only three well in our group there are four cause we all did really good on our exams. It's me, Kiki, Chrome and Sierra."

"And your instructor?" "Oh, it uncle Neji." Hinata shook her head. "Your father is not going to be happy." Sonji looked up. "Why would dad be mad did I do something wrong." "No your father and my cousin have history." "Oh like grandpa." "Yes"

Naruto walked home from a successful mission, he saw as Sonji and Kiki came running out. Sonji spotted his father walking. "Hey dad," Naruto walked over to his son and slung his arm around his son. "So how was school?" "Good we got into groups today and it turned out I'm one of the strongest." His father smiled and his eyes lit up. "That's my boy." and ruffled his hair.

Kiki stood back and admired them as father and son, she was jealous of their closeness. Naruto looked up at Kiki. "Hey kiddo, come over here." Kiki smiled and ran over them. "Sonji tells me you both did awesome on you're test, I proud of both of you." He ruffled her hair. Kiki giggled and ran her hand through her hair. Naruto looked back at his son. "Now were did you get that black eye." Kiki ran off and looked back, "Sorry got to go, I'll see you tomorrow Sonji."

Kiki ran all the way home just to make sure she wasn't late. She walked in and greeted her mom who was on the phone; her dad wasn't home yet and probably wouldn't be in for a while if he found a bar. She walked up to her room to get some rest. At around 1 AM she could here her parents arguing as he father stumbled into the house. She tried putting her pillow over her head but that did little good. She opened her window and jumped out.

Sonji woke up to a tapping sound on his window; he groggily woke up and opened it, Kiki jumped in. "Sorry." Sonji yawned and scratched his head. "Hey don't worry about it." He threw her a pillow and a blanket. Kiki woke up early that morning, took a shower and got dressed. Sonji was still asleep on his bed. She poked him on his shoulder; Sonji groggily woke up and walked to the kitchen with Kiki.

He sat in his usual seat and Kiki sat next to him, Naruto sitting across from the table. "Hey Dad, Where is Mom?" Naruto looked up. "You mom isn't feeling good today, so today you have to get your own breakfast." Sonji groaned, Kiki got up and pulled two bowls out as Sonji got the milk and cereal. They ate quickly so they wouldn't be late to practice. Naruto looked up at his son, "Make sure you say goodbye to your mother." Sonji nodded at his father.

Sonji and Kiki walked into Sonji's parent's bedroom. Sonji hardly ever came in here but it seemed different than it usual sunshine, it was more dreary. "Mom, Are you okay." Sonji walked up to the bed were his mother laid. He placed his hand over her sweaty forehead. Hinata opened her eyes to see her son, "Hey sweeties how are you?"

Sonji bend down on his knees so that his mother could place her hand on his cheek. "Fine mom, were getting ready to leave, but mom if you're not feeling good, we will stay." Kiki nodded. Hinata shook her head, "No I will have none of that nonsense, get to training, and I'll be here waiting." Sonji nodded his head. "Come here Kiki." Kiki approached Sonji's mother and kneeled next to her.

Hinata pushed some of the loose hairs out of her face. "You look so much like you mother down to your eyes, except for your hair. Kiki you were like a daughter to me, now you go and take care of Sonji do you hear me?" Kiki nodded. "Sonji you be a good boy for your father and don't be mad at your teacher. Now go before your late" Sonji nodded.

Sonji was not able to focus on his training, his mind kept trailing to his mother. She sounded really sick. Neji came and bonked him upside the head. "Focus or you will be an easy target and it not you who will only suffer but your team as well." Sonji rubbed his head and locked eyes with Chrome. They switched blows continuously and they both began to pick up speed.

"Look for the weak point." Neji yelled at them. Sonji got Chrome's back and held him in a head lock he was also careful to keep his feet a good distance so that he wouldn't be tripped. Neji called match and declared Sonji the winner. Sonji stuck out his hand but Chrome didn't take it. Kiki and Sierra were next but their match was interrupted by a young geinin. He handed a scroll to Neji. Neji opened it and looked at Sonji then Kiki. "You two, to the Hokage now." Sonji and Kiki ran to the Hokage's office and they were let in. "Hokage you wanted to see us."

The hokage rubbed his eyes. "Yes sit down please." The both sat down and listened intensively. "I have some bad news for both of you, mainly you Sonji; I'm sorry Sonji, your mother passed away this morning." Kiki burst into tears; she grabbed his arm and cried into it. "What happen?" The hokage looked up, "I think that's for your father to answer." Sonji stood up with Kiki still clinging to his arm. "Let's go Kiki." They walked over to Sonji's home, Naruto was waiting for them at the kitchen table his eyes were red from crying. He looked up at and strained a smile. "Hey kiddo, sit down." Sonji sat down. "Why didn't you see it?" Naruto looked up. "What?" Sonji jumped up from his seat. "Why did you see that she wasn't just sick she was in pain? Out of all the people I thought you would have noticed?"

Naruto got up. "Hey, I am not a doctor I did know she had a heart condition she didn't tell anyone okay." Sonji fist shook. "No it's not okay, this is all you fault!" Naruto got up and slapped his son across the face. Sonji wiped the blood that was coming out of his mouth and ran to his room. "Kiki I think you should go home." Kiki wiped her face and nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Beyond the Blue Eyes**

**Chapter 3**

Sonji stood over his mother's grave and watched the white lily fall into her grave, his hair swayed in the wind but he stood tall to its cold touch. He felt uncomfortable in the black suit he wore he loosened his black tie that hung around his neck. He looked around and saw his grandfather. He wasn't the same man that he saw when he was young he was now old and brittle looking. He stood up to give his eulogy about his mother, he spoke his word sadly and his eyes wandered amongst the people who felt that her mother was important.

Kiki looked up at him, he wore nothing but black down to his undershirt, he looked good in black but black was also his favorite color. Kiki blushed as she shook these thought out of her head. Finally people began to leave, as the funeral ended. Kiki shed more tears as she remembered Sonji's mother. Hinata was like a second mother, always having a positive attitude and love to go all around and when she was his Sonji's dad she seemed so happy.

Sonji stood by his mother grave; he put his hand on the grave and felt a warmth flow from it. His father placed his hand on his shoulder as he looked at his wife's grave, fresh tears fell from his face. "Son, I'm so sorry you were right, I should have known." Sonji looked into his father's eyes. "Dad, no one saw it coming, these kinds of things happen we just got to pull through it's what mom would have wanted."

Naruto nodded and hugged his son and walked away. Sonji watched his father walk away and sat by his mother's grave. Kiki came by and placed her lily on Hinata's grave. She kneeled by Sonji who's face was buried in his knees. She brushed his hair and he looked up. "Hey, how are you."

Sonji nodded that he was okay. "I okay just a shock you know; you look good today, your hair down and a dress. Man, my mom must have been really special." Kiki blushed. "She was special, well at less to me, well look at you in a suit." Sonji smiled and laughed. Sonji stood up and whipped the dirt off him and stuck out his hand. "Let's go its getting cold."

Kiki got up and had something on her mind; she had not seen Sonji shed a tear for his mother since her untimely death. His work outs were tough and physically stressing she had almost gotten her head chopped off with his leg. She pulled back from practicing with him for a while till he calmed down. She heard her mom calling her, "Kiki, Sonji is here to see you." Kiki picked up some of the clothes lying around her room and stopped when she heard a knock on her door.

"Hey, can I come in?" Kiki opened the door, and let Sonji in. "Hey what are you doing here." Sonji sat on her bed, "Man, it's been a while since I've been in here." Kiki smiled and sat next to him. Sonji got to his feet and started walking out. "Come on we got a mission." She followed him out the door.

Sonji groaned as he was briefed on their mission. "Were fixing some old guys house, fine lets just get this done so I can go home." Neji shook his head as his students followed him to the house. "Now since Chrome is sick today, Sonji you take care of out side and the girls take care of inside, and every now and then one of the girls can come out and help Sonji. Now lets get to work, I'll be back later to check on your progress."

Sonji pulled out any kind of gear he could find to cut down the jungle that had grown around the guy's house.

Kiki walked with Sierra into the house, "Wow are you sure someone lives here." Sierra picked up her hair. "Let's get started." The started with dusting and went to sweeping, every now and then when Kiki passed by a window she would try to see if Sonji was making any progress but the windows were so dirty it was close to impossible to see through them.

As Kiki and Sierra were washing dishes they spotted Sonji, he had taken off his shirt and was pouring water on his head. He looked up and only for an instance their eyes meet, Kiki looked away. Sonji waved at them from the window. Sierra looked over at Kiki, "So are you guys going out or something." Kiki looked at her in utter shock. "No, nothing like that were just really close friends."

Sierra nodded her head. "That's cool" "Why?" Sierra looked at her "Well I was going to ask him out." Kiki dug her finger nails into her palms. "Well you don't seem like Sonji's type." She said through clenched teeth. "What do you mean?" "Well he's more of a tomboyish type." Sire looked up at her innocently. "You mean like you." She rubbed her chin, "I can do that." She tossed her rag on the floor and walked out of the kitchen and outside. Kiki watched her from the kitchen window.

Sonji wiped the sweat from his face with his discarded shirt, His work was going to take a lot longer than he had hoped, and there was still so much to do. "Hot out here huh." Sonji looked up to see Sierra. "Yeah, but it could be worse than just the heat at least sensei isn't here to watch over us, then we have to everything again like 10 times."

Sierra laughed as a lock of hair fell from its place; she tucked it back behind her ear. "Do you need anything?" As she closed the space between them, Sonji's face reddened as he backed up, she brought her hand and placed it on his tanned chest. Sonji panicked as he backpedaled; his leg caught on a fallen branch as his head collided with the ground.

Kiki came out as watched Sierra bend down to Sonji. "Sonji are you okay" Sonji look up at Sierra, "No". Kiki came over to them; Sonji was sitting on the ground clinging to his head with watery eyes. "Here let me see." Sonji let go so that Kiki could see the damage, he had a gash on the back of his head that was bleeding profusely. "How does it look?" "Sierra, get some rags and bring the hose."

Sierra ran back into the house to get the rags. Sonji tried to feel the back of his head but Kiki slapped his hand away. "Don't touch," "That bad huh," Kiki tried to cover her hands which were covered in blood. Sonji grabbed her wrist. "Wow it is bad," Kiki looked at him. "Hey stay awake." "I fell kind of dizzy." Sonji's head drooped forward; a small trail of blood ran down the front of his shoulder to his chest.

Sierra came out with the bundle of rags and the hose. "Oh my god," She turned away; Sierra couldn't stand the sight of blood. Kiki took a rag and wet it with the hose she placed it on the gash, Sonji hissed as the rag touched his head. "Sorry." "Nah it's my fault, just keep going."

She got the bleeding to stop and she ran the rag across his shoulder and toward the front of his chest her thought became hazed as the thin fabric crossed his firm chest suddenly his hand come over hers. "Hey you remember how we meet." Kiki blushed, "Yeah."


	4. Chapter 4

**Beyond the Blue Eyes**

**Chapter 4**

6 year old Sonji smiled as he and his mommy arrived at the park, he waited patiently as his mother set up the blanket. "Mommy may I go play." Hinata smiled at her son. "Yes Sonji you may." She ruffled his spike hair and let him go. Sonji laughed as her ran toward the sandbox and pulled out his favorite green truck and drove it around his newly built castle. A girl was watching him from the edge of the sandbox.

He walked over to her. "Hi do you want to play with me." The little girl smiled as her bands fell over her face and nodded. "Okay." Sonji took her hand and led her over to the sandbox. "Okay so that's my truck and this one is yours." He pulled out a blue truck from his pocket. She took it from his hand. "Wow, it's really pretty." Sonji puffed out his chest and proudly stated.

"Yeah, my mommy got them for me." They played in the sandbox, as Sonji drifted father away from the little girl, an older toddler came up to the little girl. "Hey kid, let me see that truck." The little girl looked up to see the big kid staring down at her, she clung the truck to her chest. "I can't, it's not mine." The boy pushed her down and took her truck away from her. "Hey give that back."

Sonji stood in front of the boy as he made his demand. "Make me," Sonji took his stance, the little girl knew that stance it was one her mommy had tried to teach her. "No my mommy said fighting is wrong." The bully swung at him, Sonji moved out of his way and plucked the toy out of his hand. The bully looked up at him, and moved away. Sonji looked over at the little girl, "Are you okay?"

the teary eyed girl looked up at him. Sonji noticed her knee was bleeding. "Aw, you got an ouchee, don't worry my mommy can fix it." The girl sniffled. "I can't get up." Sonji pulled up his sleeve and wiped the girl's tears away, and bent down. "Here I'll give you a ride." The girl climbed onto his back

Hinata watched as her son came back from the playground with a little girl on his back. "Mommy she got an ouchee." Hinata put her book down and sat the little girl on her lap. "Now let see what we have." Sonji looked over his mother shoulder. "Is she going to die mommy?"

Hinata patted Sonji's head. "Of course not, sweetheart." Sonji smiled, "Good, cause she's my best friend." Hinata cleaned her scratch and allowed her to get off her lap, "Are my two explorers hungry?" They both nodded, Hinata handed each of them a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a juice box. When they finished they went over to the swings, He pushed her as she went up into the air. "Hey you know what you're my best friend." The little girl looked at him. "Really?", "Yeah what's your name?" "Kiki" "Hi Kiki my name is Sonji."

Sonji looked up at her, silent tears fell from his face as his he smile, "I was so carefree back then, God I miss her so much Kiki." Kiki hugged him, "I know you do." Sonji passed out, he could barely make out Kiki's voice as she tried to keep him from passing out.

He woke up on his bed late into the night. Sonji gazed his fingers over the cut on the back of his head. He walks though his house as he headed for the kitchen he noticed his father sitting on the table, "Hey dad what's up." His dad looked over at him. "Hey, Sonji glad you're awake scared us there for a second." Sonji noticed the duffle bag in his father's hand. "Going somewhere dad." Naruto nodded, "Yeah, I have to go see an old friend, your mom's death hit me pretty hard and I just need to collect my thoughts." Sonji nodded.

"I want you to stay at home to finish your training okay." Sonji nodded, he understood that his father needed time alone to recover. "When do you leave?" "Tonight, so take care of the house for me, I will be back, good as new." Naruto smiled but his eyes looked distant.

Naruto hugged his son and walked out the door. "Sonji picked up the phone and dialed a number. "You sure it's okay… Alright Ill be over there in a couple of minutes just got to pack a few things." Sonji grabbed a duffle bag and packed a few of his things and locked the door behind him.

He arrived in front of Kiki's house he had never actually been here but it was huge, like a mansion, he knocked on the door. A butler answered it. "Hi I'm here to see Kiki." The butler grabbed his duffle bag and guided Sonji to the living room. Kiki came in soon, "Hey how are you?" "Fine, Dad just left to find himself and left me all alone and it just felt weird being there alone you know." Kiki nodded as her hand trailed to the back of his head, "And your head."

"Just fine, no surgery needed doctor." Kiki laughed, "Come on your room should be ready now." Sonji got up and followed Kiki up the stairs. She showed him all the rooms, "And this is my brother's room." Sonji stood in front of the door. "You have a brother." Kiki shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, Older." And here is your room mine is across the hall in case you need anything and dinner will be done in a minute."

"Sounds good." Kiki smiled and began to walk away but Sonji grabbed her arm. "Thanks for everything, Ki." Kiki looked into his electric blue eyes and blushed. Sonji let her go and walked into his room.

At dinner Sonji meet her entire family, her mother was very nice and had the same green eyes that Kiki had and her father was distant and kind of rude but he could see a lot of Kiki's features in her father His words also seemed to be slurred together as if he had been drinking. Her brother had not come to the table. Kiki's father whispered something to the butler and the butler took off. "Sonji, were did your father go exactly."

Kiki mother asked as dinner was served. "I'm not sure; he didn't say all he said was that he needed time." The lady nodded. "Yes, that's understandable, Naruto loved your mother deeply, he was very angry at Neji after her death." Sonji looked up confused. "Why would my father by angry at sensei-Neji." The lady looked away, "Let's discuss this another time, it's too tragic." Sonji looked at Kiki, she shrugged her shoulders.

Finally a man appeared at the table. "Hey, Dad mom, annoying person, I'm starving." Jin was almost an exact clone of his father only more shaggy and stocky. "You won't believe what happened at today's mission." Sonji felt practically ignored except by Kiki who was rolling her eyes at everything her brother said. Sonji and Kiki both excused themselves from the table. "Hey you have any games." "Yeah in my room, we can play soccer."

Sonji followed Kiki back to her room. They played a few game, they were tied 2-2 and Kiki finished of the game. She did a victory dance around her room. "Oh yeah I'm the best, me winner, you loser." Sonji got mad and started chasing her around the room; he caught her foot and the tumbled in a pile. Jin walked in on them, "What in the heck are you guys doing." His eye widen at what he saw, Sonji had fallen right in top of Kiki. Kiki pushed herself up,

"Jin its not what it looks like, we were playing and …" "Yeah right, you are coming with me." Jin picked up Sonji by the collar of his shirt and dragged him back to his room. Jin looked him right in the eye. "If I ever find you in my sister's room again I will kill you." Sonji backed off as his door slammed in his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Beyond the Blue Eyes**

**Chapter 5**

17 year old Sonji scratched his head as he woke up that morning. It had been two years since his father had left but he had kept in contact with Sonji. He stretched his new muscular body; he had grown not just in height but strength thanks to his hard training and weekly missions.

He got out of bed and looked at himself in the mirror his face was still clean not a single hair he sighed, he ran a hand through his spiky locks and brushed his ponytail out of the way, it had grown a good couple of inches in the last two years. He finally got dressed and began walking toward Kiki's room to wake her up. Jin stepped out of his room and pushed Sonji out of the way. "Were do you think your going?" "Hey, Jin how are you doing this morning."

Jin looked him in the eye. "You know the rules, no visitation till noon." Sonji rolled his eyes, this happened every morning since he had seen them together that night they were playing around and he walked in. "Come on give me a break."

Kiki could hear them from outside as they started to argue, she looked herself over in the mirror. Sonji wasn't the only one to change over the years; her hair was a couple of inches longer. Her body had a very athletic figure and her breast had a growth spurt and now she had a B-cup going to a C, Sonji reminded her everyday by making fun of her. He had a nack for pissing her off, but that's what made their relationship so unique.

She stepped out of her room to see them ready to kill each other. "Knock it off you two, Sonji lets go." Kiki grabbed Sonji's arm and pulled him away from her brother. Sonji followed Kiki outside. This was their morning routine and it kept both of them in fit condition, Sonji still had a grudge against Chrome after he tried to hit on Kiki and was a cheater trying to find any low blow he could use against Sonji.

Sonji somehow managed to get the better of him. Kiki had not forgiven Sierra since the incident in the backyard and the fact that they both had huge crushes on Sonji, which Sonji was too ignorant to notice. "What do you want to do today?" Sonji stretched his muscles as he was thinking. "I guess we could work on our chakra control and stamina." Kiki stood up. "Yeah that sounds good, the tree game then." Sonji smiled. "That's what I was thinking." They each took a turn in standing on a branch upside down and see who could hold it the longest.

Kiki held hers for 1 minute Sonji went up and held his for 1:30. And they went on from there. "Okay last round who ever can hold it the longest is the winner," Kiki nodded. Kiki went up and held hers for 5 minutes. "Ha, beat that." Sonji smiled he ran up and held it for 5 minutes and 5 seconds. He jumped down and landed on top of Kiki and pinned her to the ground. "I am the winner, bow to me." Kiki laughed and wrapped one of her legs around his waist and knocked his other leg off balance.

She flipped him over. "Now who's on top?" Sonji smiled; with out thinking Kiki ran her hand through his hair. "Ki…" Sonji tried to move from under her but froze. She brought her face down to his and brushed her lips lightly against his. Kiki got up and ran back to the house. Sonji stayed lying down on the grass; his head was spinning trying it figure out what had just happened.

He had just been kissed, finally processed through his head and by his best friend. He sat up and ran his fingers through his lips were she had kissed him. He sat outside until dinner time. He was the last one at the table. They ate in silence, except for Jin who was talking about another mission he had done. Kiki excused herself, Sonji followed her.

She was running up the stair as Sonji caught up to her and stepped in front of her. "Hey Kiki, we need to talk about something." Kiki pushed passed him, "Come on don't be like that, just talk to me." "There's nothing to talk about!" She yelled at him as she ran to her room and locked the door.

Sonji kicked his door open. What was her problem, he didn't do anything, and she was the one that kissed him. Sonji got in his bed and fell asleep. Sonji woke up the next morning and went to go get Kiki but Jin once again got in his way. "Sorry buddy she said no visits today, she's mad at you." Sonji got mad and tried to push past Jin. "So you got your bodyguard to do your work, you chicken, can't even tell me in my face!" Jin held Sonji back finally Sonji gave up and went outside but decided not to and left to run some laps instead.

He finally ran out of steam. He walked back into the house, He spotted Kiki running up the stairs and ran after her at full speed and caught her before she closed the door. Sonji pushed her on the bed and locked the door behind him. "Okay you had better start explaining right now what is up or I swear to god I'm going to lose it." Kiki sat on the bed. "It's not your problem it's mine so bud out."

Sonji got in her face, "Well you problems is affecting me so it's our problem what is it hormones." Kiki pushed him out of the way. "Like you care." Sonji grabbed her from the arm and pushed her against the wall. "I care, there isn't a day I don't care, and when we don't talk it drives me crazy." Sonji held her to the wall and made her look him in the face. "Okay, I'll tell you but you can't laugh, promise." Sonji let go and backed away and sat on the bed. Kiki looked at him. "Sonji I like you." Sonji scratched his head, "Well I like you too but that doesn't explain anything."

Kiki rolled her eyes, "No you idiot, I like you like you." Sonji looked up at her. Kiki brought her face down to his and kissed him. Sonji kissed her back lightly. Jin walked in, "You out now." Sonji and Kiki jumped out of their skin. Sonji ran out of the door slowly followed by Jin. "You don't try anything funny with her do you hear. Sonji nodded and ran back to his room.

On top of his desk was a note from his father on his last note he had asked him about his mother's heart problem he had refused to answer the question since he had found out about it. He opened the letter and his face went white when he read what it said. He crumbled the note in his hand and cried.

He got up and ran to the Hokage. "Why didn't you tell me about this?" as he handed the Hokage the crumpled piece of paper. The Hokage read it over and sighed, "Sonji I know its hard to understand but the Neji that hurt your mother is not the same one that is now your sensei, he has changed what he did was a mistake and he regrets it everyday of his life now more than ever." Sonji got up, "Does he regret taking my mother away from me, and does he regret taking my father's heart and tearing it into pieces and practically destroying our family?" Sonji screamed and walked out of his office full of rage.


	6. Chapter 6

**Beyond the Blue Eyes**

**Chapter 6**

Sonji had stayed in his room the entire day, some heard an object crash against one of the walls. Kiki gently knocked on the door, "Sonji are you okay in there." Sonji crept out of his room and slammed the door behind him. Sonji smiled at her, "Yeah I'm great." Kiki grabbed his wrist, "Please don't lie to me." Sonji's smile faded.

"If you trust me, you would tell me. Sonji nodded as she guided them over the couch in the living room. He told her about his father's most recent letter and what he had learned about their teacher Neji, he had been the cause of his mother's heart problems. He laid his head on her lap as she brushed her fingers through his hair as he spilled his feelings to her. She finally asked him, "What did you break."

Sonji shrugged, "It was just my alarm clock." They got up and began walking toward the training grounds were they meet their other teammate and to get new info on their next missions. Chrome was leaning against a tress as he saw them approach; he looked up at Kiki and smiled. "Hey Kiki how are you today." Kiki smiled back at him, "I'm doing well, Chrome." Sierra got up and walked over and put her arm around Sonji's "Hey Sonji."

Sonji shock her off, "Hey Sierra." Sierra pouted at him as he pulled away and walked next to Kiki. Neji walked in just on time like always. "Today we have another delivery mission so let's got." Kiki held back Sonji as he began to walk toward Neji with pure fury in his eyes.

"Sonji calm down, this is no time for things to get out of hand. Sonji reluctantly followed Kiki as she followed the rest of their teammates. "I'm going to get him." Kiki made her look at him, "You listen to me Sonji Uzumaki this is not the time after the mission fine but not now when you team needs you, do you hear me." Sonji nodded, "I got it."

The mission was successful as they walked home tired; Sonji and Kiki ate dinner and went up to their rooms. Over the years Sonji had gotten used to the fact that Kiki's father was a drunk and usually came home in the middle of the night, and that's when the arguments began till he passed out. Sonji was startled at first and went to Kiki's room, she opened the door and let him in she shook from head to toe and cried silently he cuddled her up in his arms and comfort her till the end of the argument or until she fell asleep.

Today was nothing special he came in around one and the argument began, Sonji tiptoed to Kiki's room and knocked the door. The door was opened and Kiki was lying in her bed looking at her hands. "Hey are you okay." Sonji kneeled by her bed. She looked him right in the eyes and crept closer to him. She brushed her lips against his; Sonji was surprised at her reaction but didn't pull back.

She wrapped her hands around his ponytail and pulled him closer to her. Sonji now was really shocked and a little scared as she kissed him hard on the lips. He pulled back from her; Kiki still had her hands on his ponytail, now Sonji wished he hadn't grown it so long.

"Okay, you're scaring me Kiki." Kiki let him go and sighed. "Sorry, I just can't get myself together when they do this." Sonji came and sat next to her and took her hand and kissed it. "I know it can be really frustrating but we are not like your parents I'll always be here for you." Kiki nodded as she hugged him. Sonji got up and walked back to his room.

He felt bad that Kiki wan't feeling too good he would have to do something special just for her.


	7. Chapter 7

Beyond the Blue Eyes

Chapter 7

Sonji had everything set to go all he had to do was ask Kiki out on a date. His palms began to sweat as he approached her door; he had no idea why he was so nervous. He gently tapped on the door waiting for a response. Nothing happen, he tried again only a little loud this time. Kiki opened the door and noticed Sonji there.

"Hey what's up?" Sonji placed his hands in his pockets. "Hey, I just wanted to know if you were busy today." Kiki giggled as Sonji blushed, "You know I don't have anything to do, why?" Sonji scratched the back of his head, "Well I thought we could go out together."

Kiki crossed her arms, "You mean like a date." Sonji shook his head, "No, wait no I mean yes like a date." Kiki laughed, "Yes, Sonji I would love to go on a date with you." Great I'll see you at 7 then." Sonji ran back into his room to get ready for his date with Kiki.

Kiki leaned against the door; he had finally asked her to out with him, she giggled it's about time she thought. As she began searching through her closet for a decent out fit. At around 6:30 Kiki was panicking she felt like she was missing something, but in truth she was just a little nervous. Sonji knocked on her door at 6:45, Kiki opened the door eagerly at Sonji's first knock.

Sonji gazed at Kiki, she was wearing a sleek black dress, her hair was down witched reached about her lower back, "Wow you look great Ki." Sonji was wearing a navy blue zip up sweater his hair was gelled in a messy fashion as well as some black slacks. "You don't look half bad yourself." Sonji stuck out his hand as Kiki took it. "Where are we going?" Sonji smiled, "You'll see."

Sonji had taken her to a fancy Chinese restaurant. He had been saving up money to take her here for months and he felt like this was the best time. "Oh my god, Sonji how can you afford this." Sonji took her hand from across the table. "Nothing is too good for you." Kiki blushed at Sonji's sweet words. After the restaurant, Sonji took Kiki to a popular club in town.

They danced like no one was watching, Sonji loved watching her dance even if he wasn't with her, but he was careful to keep an eye on her. Kiki came to Sonji; Sonji thought she looked beautiful as the sweat glistened off her body. "Thank you Sonji, I really needed this." Kiki kissed him on the lips, Sonji pulled her to his lap as he deepened the kiss, and

Kiki wrapped her arms around his neck, finally the broke apart from their passionate kiss. Sonji leaned his forehead against her. "Let's get out of here." Kiki nodded as she followed him out. Sonji walked both of them home, hand in hand. "Did you have a good time?" Kiki nodded, "Yeah it was great thanks to you." Kiki shivered slightly as the wind blew on her heated skin, Sonji took of his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Thank you."

Sonji wrapped his arm around her as he approached the house. They walked in and were to make their way up to their rooms. "Were have you been you slut." They looked up to find Kiki's father on a counter with a drink on his hand. Kiki looked away. "We were out Daddy." Kiki's father stood up and approached them. "Out with this piece of shit I'm guessing." Kiki shook her head as she buried her head into Sonji's chest. "Daddy, don't say that, Sonji is a great guy." Suddenly, Sasuke grabbed Kiki and pulled her away from Sonji. "Shut up!" He drew his hand back to slap her.

SLAP!!!

Kiki put her hands over her mouth as Sonji steeped in front of her and took the blow. Sonji wiped the blood from his lip, "Sir you are drunk and I suggest you let Kiki go, before I do something I'm going to regret later." Sasuke let go of Kiki's arm as he let his gaze down from Sonji's eyes.

Kiki and Sonji went upstairs, Sonji wished good night to Kiki as he left her at her door, He walked back to his room but a hand grabbed his arm, and looked back at Kiki. "Do you want to come in?" Sonji smiled at her, he could tell she wanted to talk about what happen. Sonji sat on the bed as Kiki went to the restroom to change into something more comfortable.

She came out in a pair of pajamas with clouds on them. Kiki took a look at Sonji's face; she raised his face with her hands. His lip was slightly swollen but besides that he looked fine. "Sonji I'm so sorry for what he did I really am." Sonji smiled, "Hey he's drunk, but he still shouldn't have raised his hand at you." Kiki fell to her knees and hugged Sonji. "Sonji, I don't know what I would do without you, Promise me that you will never leave me." Sonji looked down at the broken-down girl.

He raised her face and kissed her gently on the lips. "Kiki, I promise you we will always be together." Kiki smiled as tears ran down her face, she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Sonji could feel the tears on his face as she cried, with the kiss he tried to take away all her pain as he pulled her up until they were both standing. Kiki pushed both of them on to her bed, not once breaking the kiss.

Sonji licked her lips, Kiki was a little surprise by this but she wasn't sure what to do, _open your mouth you idiot._ Her brain screamed. Kiki opened her mouth as Sonji gently stroked his tongue in her mouth. Kiki let out a moan. Sonji wanted to taste more of her. He playfully rubbed against Kiki's tongue, Kiki felt like small shiver if electricity ran through her body every time their tongues touched.

Finally they both pulled out to breath. "Wow." Kiki said when she finally got her breath back. Kiki looked at Sonji; his lip had started to bleed again, "Oh God your lip." Sonji smiled as he laid there in the bed with her "I can put up with a little bit of pain." Sonji got up from the bed. "I have to go. Your brother is probably going to barge in here any minute, but I'll see you tomorrow, promise." Sonji kissed her lightly as Kiki laid in her bed. "Good night." Kiki smiled, "Night." Kiki got off the bed and opened the door for his. She kissed his one more time before she closed the door.

Sonji walked into his room smiling at what a great night it had turned out to be, he looked on his desk to find a letter from his father, He opened the letter, his eyes opened in shock. Sonji bit down on his lip which caused it to bleed more. He grabbed his duffle bag and began to stuff clothes in it.

Kiki woke up in a great mood; she couldn't wait to see Sonji today. She got ready for training and headed to get something to eat. She waited for Sonji but he didn't come down. Kiki went upstairs and knocked on his door. Se opened it the door and found no one in the room. Kiki went downstairs and found a note on the front of the door, it was from Sonji, and he wanted to meet her in the front gates.

She rushed over there as quickly as possible. She spotted Sonji leaning by the gates; she noticed he had a duffle bag around his shoulder. She ran up to him. "Hey what's going on?" Sonji couldn't look her in the eyes. "Kiki, I'm leaving?" Kiki laughed, "What quit kidding around now why are we really here." Sonji didn't laugh or smile for that matter. Kiki knew in heart that what he said was true, but her brain wouldn't function. "But you promised me we would always be together."

Sonji didn't move, Kiki grabbed him by his shirt, "You promised me Sonji Damn it!" Sonji didn't move. "I know but something came up and I have to leave." Kiki backed away from him not believing her ears. "Something came up, that's the best you can come up with." Sonji looked at her, "You saying this like I want to leave Kiki, do you really think I would ever want to leave you." Kiki hand shook, "Take me with you."

Sonji shook his head, "I can't do that." Kiki shook her head not wanting to listen to his words. "You promised me, you said you would never leave me!" Sonji didn't know what to say, he tried to grab her arm but instead Kiki came up and slapped him in the face.

"You never cared about me; my father was right about you." Sonji felt like she had taken a dull blade and stabbed him with it. "This is bullshit; I'm not putting up with this, can we talk when I come back" Kiki shook her head finally facing him, "No, never come back here Sonji, because I won't be waiting for you, I hate you." Kiki ran off leaving Sonji broken hearted. He walked out of the gates with tears steaming down his face, he wasn't sure when he would be back but he knew eventually he would come back.


	8. Chapter 8

Kiki stared out her window as the rain fell it had been 2 years on this exact same day that Sonji had left. She had broken up with him for not letting her go with him; it had been one of the biggest mistakes of her life. She had cried for the fist few weeks but after that she became cold hearted not feeling anything it helped with her daily pain. Kiki had received several letters for Sonji over the years but they became fewer and fewer but every birthday she received a gift from him.

God when she had nothing to do she would think of the day he left. If there had been a way she could make him stay she would have taken it. For some reason she felt like taking a walk around the village, Kiki hadn't done that in a while, she changed into a white tang top with some black cargo pants. She walked out hoping not to catch her drunken father or hysterical mother. The rain came down lightly as it tapped her umbrella.

She took a walk trough the park which strangely led to the cemetery; she had come every now and then to place flowers on Sonji's mother's grave. She walked through the gates and froze. A figure stood in front of the grave, she watched as the figure stood in the rain with his head bowed, he stood tall at 5'9 and from what she could see he had a long hair that fell to his shoulders.

It was too dark to tell any of the other features. She hid a tall tombstone as she watched the figure walk by; she held her breath as he walked by. She let go of her breath as soon as she was sure he was gone, she turned around to leave when someone grabbed her from behind, she began to twist her arm to get away but the arms held firm. "Let go." The arms were gone as she turned around to see her attacker and met a pair of electric blue eyes.

"Sonji."She reached out her hand to his face, trying to make sure her eyes weren't deceiving her. Sonji flinched away from her hand. "Don't." he whispered as he began to run away, Kiki took off after him, 'Sonji please don't leave me again." She fell to her knees as she watched the figure disappear into the darkness. Kiki cried as she fell into the cold grass, she sobbed until there were no tears left inside of her, Kiki wasn't sure if it was out of joy or sorrow.

She screamed his name, hoping it would carry to his ears and bring him back. After she regained some of her strength she began walking home, she was soaked to the bone and chills ran down her back. She peeled of her wet clothes and got into the shower. Her heart was as cold as she looked into his eyes; they were so sad and empty. He isn't the same, he wasn't her Sonji anymore. Kiki stepped out of the shower and dried herself off, she went to her bed and layed down and drifted to sleep.

Kiki woke up right on time as always, she checked her gear to make sure everything was in check and headed out to meet the rest of her team. As always she was the first to arrive then Chrome and Sierra usually arived with sensei-Neji. As soon as they all gathered. Neji spoke, "All right squad as you know today should have been our day off but the a squad bailed last minute, and another happy surprise we have a new member to the squad."

Sonji walked in, he woke a black hoody and a black cargo pants he wore and a hat over his hair to hide most of his face. "Good to have you back Sonji." Sonji nodded as he leaned next to a tree as far away as possible from the other. "Now the mission is an A-ranked mission, there is to be said a spy within the forest, we will branch out into different direction, in two groups, Chrome and Sierra and Sonji and Kiki, Now go."

Sonji took off into the forest leaving Kiki standing there. It took her a while to track him down. "Thanks a lot for bringing me with you." Sonji ignored her and kept moving as he examined the terrain someone had been here. Finally he spotted what he was looking for; he took off and caught one of the lower scouts. "If you scream ill slit your throat now were are others.

" The scout pointed a shaking finger toward the woods. Sonji knocked him out with the back of his hand and tied him up to pick up later. "Hey, take this back to Konoha and see what he knows." Kiki crossed her arms. "I'm not your servant, I'm your teammate." Sonji sighed and walked away. "He crouched low and waited finally he spotted a small fire."Okay, just stay out of my way." Kiki tried to kick him but he blocked it easily she got frustrated and sat down.

One of the scouts got up, Sonji brought out his knife and slide down. He caught the guy on the back of the heel. The guy screamed out in pain as he fell Sonji finished him off with a knife to the chest. There were four others as they gathered around him, they all took off at the same time Sonji knocked one of them across the tree and his head got smashed in, Sonji sent one other flying in the air and then slammed him to the ground.

The last scout tried to get away but Sonji got in front of him. Sonji focused his chakra to his gloves and created claws on his gloved knuckles, He ran at the Scout. "I give up." but it was too late Sonji stuck the chakra through the man's body. The guy fell to the floor in his own puddle of blood. He wiped his hand and took off back to the village. Kiki stood in horror at the massacre, there was blood everywhere.

She took off after Sonji; she caught him right at the gates. She shoved him to the ground, "What is your problem, you didn't have to kill them you know." Sonji got off the ground and dusted himself off. "What did you want me to do tell them to leave and never come back, yeah tell everyone where our village is and leave us alone, they would have killed us the same way if we were scouts?" Kiki pushed passed him, She knew what he said was true and there was no way she was going to admit he was right.

She got home and scrubbed her troubles away like she always did; her brother was still on his training journey and wouldn't be back for a while. Her parent had calm down over the years but her father still tried to drink himself to death. She lay in her bed resting when the door bell rang. "Honey, come down here a minute." She came down only to see Sonji with two officers and a note from the Hokage.

Sakura read the note and nodded. She grabbed Sonji's arm. "What were you thinking breaking all the windows in your parent's house?" Sonji yanked his arm away from her, "It's my house I can do what I want with it." Sakura grabbed the backpack from the officer and thanked them. "Sonji is going to be staying with us again, the Hokage doesn't think it's a good idea for him to be alone at home with no parental supervision."

Sonji grabbed his backpack and ran up to the guest room and slammed the door behind him. "What has gotten into that boy?" Kiki shrugged, as she walked back to her room. Kiki woke up and went to Sonji's door. "Get up." She knocked on his door but no answer. She banged on the door. "You know that the door doesn't open if there is no one behind it." Sonji came up behind her. Kiki blushed as he walked into his room to grab on of his hoodies and black hats.

Kiki peeked in it was a plain room no changes but there was a letter on the bed. She tried to grab it but Sonji grabbed her wrist. "Don't touch." He let go of her wrist. "Alright sorry." Kiki rubbed her wrist. Sonji walked out and headed for the training field. "Sonji may I talk to you." Sonji smirked as Neji approached him. "You can talk but that doesn't mean that ill be listening."

"It about the last mission, you were a bit harsh, true you got the mission done but please try to be more discreet about it." Sonji shrugged. "Whatever." As soon as the whole group was together they began a short training session Sonji hung back and watched. "Well that's it for now you may have today and tomorrow off." Sonji began walking away when Sierra approached him. "Yeah?" Sierra blushed under his glare, "Here." She handed him a paper and ran off, "What is this?" He opened up the paper and noticed it was an invitation to her sweet sixteen. Wow she was young, he was already reaching 20 pretty soon, the party was tonight, and well he had nothing better to do. Sonji got dressed in some black slacks, black


	9. Chapter 9

**Beyond the Blue Eyes**

**Chapter 9 **

Sonji got dressed in some black slacks, black button up shirt, with his hair pulled back. He began walking out the door, "Where do you think your going young man." Sonji turned around to see Kiki's mom behind him. "To Sierra's sweet sixteen." "Oh good, than you can wait for Kiki." Sonji face dropped. "Ah come on you got to be kidding me." "Nope, No Kiki no party." Sonji waited on the couch till Kiki came down she was wearing a short jean skirt and a red top with a white shirt over it. Kiki kissed her mom good bye and both of them walked out the house to the party.

Sierra had went all out, it had everything any teen would want, Kiki was busy on the dance floor, while Sonji asked Sierra were her parents hid the sake. He had a few drinks to relax as he watched Kiki dance with a bunch of guys, His eyes fell down her hips to her short skirt he swallowed and looked away. Kiki walked up behind him and asked for a glass of water. She smiled at him, Sonji just glared at her. "Having a good time."

Sonji just nodded his head so that she wouldn't notice that he had been drinking. She grabbed his hand, "Dance with me." Sonji groaned. "Come on one dance." Sonji let himself be pulled over to the dance floor. She grabbed his hand and dance with him; she smiled as he spun her around, thankfully the drinks had helped Sonji relax. Before they knew it Kiki was grinding against Sonji as Sonji held her hips.

Finally the party ended. They started heading home. Sonji eyes were a little out of focus he knew he shouldn't have tried drinking all that sake at once. Kiki walked ahead of him. "Did you have fun?" Sonji smiled to himself. "Yeah." he slurred, Kiki stopped in her tracks and looked Sonji in the eye. "You were drinking." Sonji smirked. "Just a little." Kiki frowned, "You know how I feel about drinking." Sonji shrugged.

As the walked into the house, Kiki took off her heels as Sonji looked at her long smooth legs. How he wanted to touch her. She swayed her hips as she ran up the stairs; Kiki was tired from the partying she had done. Sonji ran after her. Kiki didn't see it coming as Sonji grabbed her wrist. "She looked at Sonji, "What's wrong Sonji." Sonji whispered something. "What?" Sonji slammed her against the wall. "I said I hate you."

Kiki tried to get away from his grip but instead of loosening his grip, he tightened his grip Sonji's face was only inches away from her own but all she noticed was his glare locked into her own eyes "All those little things you do that drive me crazy and knowing that I cant have you, It drives me crazy." Kiki looked Sonji in the eyes they were full of sorrow and anger. "What's wrong with you Sonji, you've changed; my Sonji would never do this to me." She saw a flash of anger in his eyes. "Yes, I've changed I'm not afraid to admit it, I've changed and that old Sonji you knew is dead from a broken heart, You broke my heart and for that I will never forgive you ."

Sonji let her go and stormed back to his room and lock the door behind him. Kiki stood in shock. She saw the single tear running down his face as he yelled at her. "What can I do to get you back." she whispered as she entered her room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Beyond the Blue Eyes**

**Chapter 10**

The next morning Sonji woke up with a pounding headache and no memory of last night, Crazy Party he thought as he got up to take a shower, He looked in the mirror, his eyes looked tired but the rest of his face fell into a mask that lacked any kind of emotion. He went down stairs to see if he could find something to eat and maybe go and walk around the town.

He walked down and noticed no one was up so he stuck some bread in the toaster and started up the coffee machine. He grabbed his toast and coffee and sat down. Kiki made her way down the stairs to get something to eat. She usually woke up early so that she could watch her daily dose of morning cartoon. She spotted Sonji having breakfast, "Hey good morning."

Sonji looked up at her. "Hey." She grabbed a bowl and made some cereal. "What are you doing up so early anyway." Sonji just shrugged as he continued eating his toast. Kiki want to go sit on the couch. "You were a lot more talkative last night." Sonji glared at her. "Did I do anything stupid?" Kiki remembered last night how he had told her how their break up had affected him. "Nah, you didn't have time." Sonji nodded which went unseen by Kiki.

Sonji pushed his body to the limit as he tried to increase the size of the chakra blades to the point were they heavily drained his entire body. He sat down for a minute just to regain his strength, He saw Chrome approaching him; "Hey, Sonji." He greeted Sonji as he approached, Sonji nodded to acknowledge that he knew he was there. "Wow the moment you get back Kiki jumps all over you."

Sonji looked

up, "What?" Chrome looked at him with a surprised look. "At the party, you two were all over each other." Sonji, "What?" He got up and looked at Chrome and grabbed him by his shirt. "What happen last night?" Chrome pulled Sonji's hands off his shirt, "Hey don't get pissed at me, what the hell is your problem." Sonji put him down and sat down with his head in his hands.

"I was drunk, I don't remember shit." Chrome scratched his head, "Damn dude your in deep shit, Kiki looked like she was having a great time too." Sonji got up, "No she is in deep shit, she told me nothing happened last night." Chrome saw as Sonji's fist shook as he his face got red for a moment. "Hey, hey listen she has been through a lot since you dumped her." Sonji looked at him. "She broke up with me you idiot."

Chrome ran his fingers through his hair. "Wow, now I can see why you pissed, just be careful with your words." Sonji made his way to the house and tried to find Kiki, He also spotted a traveling bag on the floor, great her brother was home. Sonji tried to be as quite as possible as he went looking for Kiki he found her listening to music on her bed as she read a book.

He locked the door behind him as he watched her closely. He flung a pebble at her thigh which woke her out of her book. "Ouch what the fuck." She rubbed her thigh as she looked up at Sonji, his face was red and his eyes were filled with fury. Oh crap this is bad. She slowly got up from her bed on the other side, in order to but the bed between them.

"Hey Sonji." He looked up, "don't you dare, Hey Sonji, me." Kiki crossed her arms as Sonji slowly approached her. "What the fuck happened last night." "Nothing I already told you." "No, don't feed me that shit; I just finished talking to Chrome." Kiki now started to back up till her calf's hit the bed. They were inches away and his eyes bore onto her trying to find the truth in her eyes.

She thought fast and rolled over the bed and headed for the door. Sonji was right on top of her as he grabbed her arm and flipped her over to face him before she could reach the door. He slammed her against the door and held her by the waist so that she couldn't move. "What happen?" He whispered huskily into her ear, His hot breath hit her vulnerable neck and sent shivers down her spine.

Oh god was she supposed to be turned on by this. Finally her head stopped spinning and she looked at him. "Some dancing with your drunken ass and then you told me everything you've wanted to tell me for years." Kiki expected him to back up after that but he held strong. "So this shit meant nothing to you." Kiki tried to swallow as she held her gaze but she looked away.

"One more question and I'll get out of your hair, why was I the one to break us up." Kiki's head was still spinning as she felt Sonji get even closer. He body was on fire, she had never felt like this before. "I….I…." Sonji apparently didn't like the answer as his knee ground itself between her thighs. Kiki sustained her moans as the heat between her legs grew hotter.

"Do you think I wanted to end like this?" Kiki head was spinning as she could fell her hips grind against his knee looking for satisfaction. Suddenly the knee was gone, Sonji walked passed her and on to his room. "Fuck" she whispered as she sat down leaning against the door as her throbbing heat went unsatisfied. She went to take a cold shower.


	11. Chapter 11

**Beyond the Blue Eyes**

**Chapter 11**

Sonji slammed his door behind him as he lay on his bed trying to sooth the throbbing in his pants as well as in his heart. He could never understand women even if he tried.

Their next meeting was with the rest of the team, and Sonji hasn't been in the greatest mood ever, their next mission was a simple delivery and back, he really didn't want to go. It was too simple of a mission. He grabbed a hoodie and a hat and headed out the door with Kiki a couple of feet behind him. They had not spoken since there meeting in Kiki's room.

Kiki had avoided Sonji like the plague, unfortunately her dreams didn't, her heated visions only added to her nightly misery. Her dreams usually ended up with both of them half naked heavily making out against the door. She usually woke up with a heavy throbbing between her legs. She hadn't talk to him about the reason she had told everyone that he had broke up with her.

They were going home after their mission when Sonji stopped dead in his tracks and listened for a minute; Sonji moved quickly and pushed Kiki down to the ground. Kiki got off the ground, "What the fuck Sonji." She looked up at Sonji and saw him fall to his knees, as the needles struck Sonji's back. "Sonji!!" Kiki caught him before he hit the ground. Chrome, Sierra, and Neji circled around the two watching and waiting.

Sonji pulled out the needles that had struck his back, he slowly stood up and he looked around the forest slowly trying to detect any sort of movement. He pulled out his knife and aimed right between Chrome and Neji and flung the knife swiftly, A body was seen falling from the tree, Sonji got up and walked up to the body, He pulled off the mask, "Sound ninja should have know."

Sonji pulled out his knife and kicked the body, "He still alive, what do you want done with him." Neji looked at the ninja, "He's just genin he won't know anything, just leave him here." Sonji started walking, Kiki watched him closely looking at him closely to make sure he didn't limp. Sonji kept his cool even though his back throbbed with pain he could feel his shirt soak up with blood were the needles had hit him.

He pulled up his hoody and continued to walk till they got home. He ran upstairs and only ended running up to Jin, who had been a pain in the ass since he got back. "Hey loser, are you going." Jin pushed him lightly, "Hey man come on I'm not in the mood right now." Jin laughed, "Okay since I'm in a good mood." He slapped Jin on the back, Sonji flinched slightly and locked his door behind him.

Jin looked at his hand which was covered in blood, Jin ran to mom. "Mom look at my hand." Sakura looked over at his hand, "Oh my god Jin, what did you do." Jin looked at her with surprise, "No the blood is from Sonji, there something wrong." Sakura ran up the stairs and opened Sonji's door, to find Sonji passed out on his bed his sheets covered in blood. "Oh god Sonji. She pulled up the boy who was deathly pale and sweating, "Jin, get me some rags."

Sonji woke up to a dark night in his room which was surprisingly a lot cleaner then what he remembered, he looked around to find Kiki sleeping in a chair, he tried to get off his stomach but jolt's of pain were sent through his body, he grunted in pain and decided to stay on his stomach. Kiki woke up at his grunt and looked over at him he had apparently attempted to get up but miserably failed.

"You shouldn't move, The needles missed your spinal cord by centimeters, your lucky your not paralyzed." Sonji scratched the back of his neck, as he tried to grab a shirt from one of his drawers close by. "I wouldn't do that either, the shirt might rub of the ointment on your back." Sonji laid his face into his pillow as the stood in uncomfortable silence. "Are you hungry or thirsty or anything?"

Sonji continue to lay his head in his pillow. Kiki thought she heard a muffled no. Kiki got up to go get something to eat, his mom was in the kitchen, "How is he doing, sweetie." Kiki shook her head, 'Physically he's fine but mentally I think he's a jackass." "Honey how did he get hit so many times," Kiki laid her head on the counter, "Protecting me, he pushed me out of the way of the needles so that he took the main blow."

Sakura rubbed her daughter's head. "You are very lucky to have a teammate willing to do that for you." Kiki grabbed a bottle of water and some crackers and went back up stairs to Sonji's room. He was still were she left him. "Here you go just in case you were hungry or thirsty." Sonji slowly got up from the bed and cringed in pain as he reached for the bottle of water she had offered him.

"Thanks." Kiki nodded, "No problem, Thank you for saving my life." Sonji nodded, he looked up at her, and she was looking out the window, "Why won't you look at me?" Kiki blushed, "Because you're half naked." Sonji laughed as he grabbed a tang top from one of his drawers and pulled it over his head. "Better?" Kiki nodded. Sonji sat on his bed and pulled Kiki chair closer to were he was sitting, "Kiki we need to talk."

Kiki knew that was coming but thankfully his voice was now filled with more calm than anger this time. "About what?" Sonji looked at her, "About when we broke up." Kiki slouched in her chair, "Do we have to," Sonji placed his hands together. "Yeah I think we do, why would you ever think I would want to leave you." Kiki tried to get out of the chair but she was caught in a corner only facing Sonji.

She shrugged her shoulders; Sonji grabbed her chin gently with his hand and made her face him. "Just answer the question." Kiki could feel her eyes tearing up, "Why did you break your promise." Sonji let her go, "I didn't have a choice in the matter, and I don't know if I can tell you, but I will because I trust you." Kiki looked up, "Something happened with my father, one of his letters came back reporting his as a missing nin,

I need to find him I just couldn't stand losing both of my parents, so I asked the Hokage, well more like begged and finally allowed me to search for my father, I never did find him, but I know he is still alive, I've heard rumors but anytime I get close, he manages to disappear all over again, fortunately he lead me back here." Kiki started crying, "You could have just told me that from the beginning." Sonji shook his head, "The hokage told me not to tell anyone not even you." Sonji took his hands over hers, "I know I hurt you that day, I broke your heart, and for that I'm sorry Ki I really am."

Kiki jumped on his and muttered an apology into his chest. He smiled as she sobbed into his chest. "Sonji I'm so sorry, I broke you heart I really am." He held he till she calmed down. Kiki looked up at him after her sobs had stopped. "I need to know is there anyway that I can get you back." Kiki looked at Sonji her face getting slowly closer to his. Sonji felt his heart beat quickly in his chest, God how she tempted him.

They were so close. Kiki closed her eyes as Sonji closed the space. The door swung open as Jin walked in, "Hey, Kiki mom is calling you." Kiki got up from the bed and walked out of the room still blushing from the intrusion. Jin looked at Sonji, "Hey don't scare my mom or sister like that again okay." Sonji nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

**Beyond the Blue Eyes**

**Chapter 12**

Kiki tried to get to sleep but she was too anxious after her talk with Sonji. She wanted to go see Sonji but it was late at night. Then she heard a knock on the door. Kiki got off her bed and opened the door. Sonji was standing at her door. "Hey listen I want to talk." Kiki lead him to the bed, just looking at him caused her heart to pound against her chest.

"Yeah sure," Sonji ran his hands through his hair. "I like you Kiki, you know I do but I don't think I'm ready to get in a relationship just yet, I'm not asking you to give up on me, all I'm asking for if for some time to sort things out in my head." Kiki nodded feeling her heart breaking. Sonji saw her head droop slightly. "Hey, hey don't do that I just asked for time."

Sonji gently picked up her chin. She look right it his beautiful blue eyes, "I've waited 2 years Sonji how much longer do I have to wait." Sonji felt like an ass just asking her this. "A few days no more than a week, I promise." Kiki sighed, "Please don't promise me anything." Now Sonji really felt bad he had to show her that he was serious.

Sonji looks her in her eyes that were watering over from unshed tears. He pushed her roughly down on the bed. Kiki eyes opened with shock as she found herself pinned down under Sonji's body. Her arms at her sides, Sonji looked into her eyes he whispered into her ears huskily, "I promise."

Kiki shivered slightly as she became aroused, she wished so bad that he would just touch her be close to her in body and soul. Kiki nodded as she felt Sonji get off of her and return to his room. He laid on his bed thinking _what has gotten into me, Kiki can do so much better, and I don't think I'm ready for love again_ _but I do care about Kiki a lot. _Sonji had to find out if he loved her. Kiki was thinking the same thing as she lay on her sheets. _I need to show him that he does like me ….No love me._

Chrome was walking over to Sierra's house ever since Sonji left she been kind of distance, but he had been there to comfort her in her time of sorrow. He had given up his crush on Kiki a while back. "Hey Chromo I need to ask you for a favor." Kiki came running after him. Chrome turned around and smiled at his friend. "Yeah, sure"

Sonji sat on the couch watching TV as he drank a bottle of water; He could hear Kiki running around in her room and running downstairs, "Ill see you later." Sonji looked up and saw Kiki in a v neck red tee and jean skirt. Sonji got off the couch, "Hey, where are you going." Kiki stopped and looked over at Sonji, "I'm going on a date." Sonji grabbed her arm, "On a what?"

Kiki looked at him, "Date, you know when a guy asked you to go somewhere with him cause he likes you." Sonji frowned "Hey, don't be a smartass, a date with who?" Kiki smiled at him, "Chrome." Sonji shook his head, "No way, you are going to stay at home tonight, your not going anywhere tonight." Kiki shook her head, pulled her arm out of Sonji's grip, "Bye, I'll see you later."

She kissed him lightly on the cheek and headed out. The instant she left, Sonji ran upstairs to get some jeans and a black leather jacket, getting ready to track the date.

Kiki knew that Sonji would be tracking them throughout the date; She met Chrome outside the movies as they walked in Sonji waited a few minutes before following them in. Sonji knew that he had been bitten by the jealousy bug. He growled as he saw Chrome throw his arm over Kiki. Chrome looked over at Kiki, "Hey is he here." Kiki laughed, "Oh yeah, I can feel his gaze burning a hole through my skull."

Sonji tried to stay low for the entire movie but kept his eyes more on the couple below him than on the movie. After the movie, he saw that they were heading home, a smile spread across his face as he head home now slightly relieved that the date was over. Kiki and Chrome walked the rest of the way home, "Thanks a lot Chrome for helping me out." Chrome smiled, "Sure, now about our deal, as soon as you two hook up I get my double date with Sierra." Kiki nodded, "You got it."

Kiki entered the house to find Sonji just were she had left him, sitting on the couch watching TV. He looked over at her. "How was your date?" Kiki nodded "Good, He asked me if I was free next Friday, I said I would think about it." She winked at Sonji. Sonji sat back down on the couch, as Kiki began to head up the stairs. "Come here." Kiki sighed as she began walking down the stairs, "Yes your majesty." Kiki stood in front of him blocking the TV.

Sonji looked up at her, "No really how was your date." Kiki tapped her foot slightly irritated by his nosiness. "Nothing special, a movie and that's…" Before she could say another word Sonji grabbed her waist and drew her closer. Kiki struggled playfully then finally gave up. "Haven't you ever heard of personal space?" Sonji smirked as he drew her closed until she was kneeling on the couch between his legs. "No."

Kiki could feel her body getting hot. Sonji looked at her. "Why does it bother you that I'm this close?" Kiki wasn't sure how to respond. Sonji started drawing circles on the back of her exposed thighs. Kiki stiffened a moan in her throat, Sonji saw it in her eyes, "Let it go Kiki, no ones here to hear you, just me." Sonji roughly grasped her thighs. Kiki bent over grabbing the couch and moaned.

"Oh god what are you doing to me." She whispered as Sonji kissed her exposed neck. Sonji loved her taste as he had years ago but now it was more addictive. His hands slowly gliding up her skirt, Kiki could hear herself panting, but she could also hear Sonji's rapid breathing as well as he continued to kiss her exposed neck. "God I missed you." Sonji whispered in her ear.

Kiki looked into Sonji's eyes. They were full of love, lust and a slight sadness. Kiki smiled as she bit her lip. Sonji removed his hand from her thighs. He grabbed her chin and ran his thumb through her lips. He drew her closer so that he could taste her lips. He kissed her softly at first to show her that he really did care about her, but the gentle became more passionate.

Kiki could feel her head spinning as their lips continued to push against each other harder. Sonji hand guided him to the back of the neck and his thumb rubbed against her soft cheek. Kiki tangled her fingers in Sonji's long hair. Sonji pulled her over onto the couch. His hands found their way to the small of her back. Sonji suddenly sucked in as Kiki bit into his bottom lip asking for entrance, Sonji opened his mouth to let her in, letting her tongue run through his mouth, she began to rub her tongue against his, which cause electricity to shoot through both of their bodies.

Kiki ran her hands over Sonji's chest; she played with the hem of his shirt deciding to take it off. Sonji pulled her hands off the shirt and pulled her arms over her head. He kissed the sweet spot on her neck, he listened to her moan as his hands crossed her stomach were her muscles flinched from his touch. He smiled enjoying the way her made her feel. He slowly pulled away from the kiss so that could both get some air.

He pulled her close to claim her lips again. Kiki grabbed to the back of his arm with one hand, as Sonji started to take off her shirt. Kiki dug her nails into Sonji's arm. Sonji looked at her body as he slipped off her shirt. He placed light kisses on her stomach as he made his way up. Kiki breath caught in her throat as he got closer to her breast, her hand dug deeper into his arm.

Sonji flinched slightly from the pain; he looked up at Kiki. Sonji got of the couch. "Kiki what happen, did I do something wrong." Kiki opened her eyes as tears feel down her face, she quickly wiped them away. She grabbed her shirt off the ground and put it back on. Sonji took her hand and noticed she had blood in her nails. "Kiki," Kiki took Sonji's arm and saw a small trace of blood going down his arm; her nails had dug deep into his arm.

"Oh god Sonji I'm so sorry." Sonji ignored his arm and looked at her, she was shaking slightly. Sonji pulled her close and held her till she stopped shaking. Sonji held her till she fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Beyond the Blue Eyes**

**Chapter 13**

Kiki woke up in her room, she remembered last night, it had been a bittersweet night. She wasn't sure how to approach the situation, especially after last night. She slowly took some breaths and went down stairs for breakfast. She greeted her mother good morning and asked if she had seen Sonji. "Yes, he was down here earlier, I told him to go get a haircut, his hair was just getting too long." Kiki was slightly relieved and yet disappointed,

"But mom I liked his hair like that." Her mother laughed, "Well he went anyway so that's too late." Kiki sat on the couch waiting for Sonji to come back; she laid her head down on the couch as she turned on the TV.

Sonji paid for his hair cut and ran his fingers through his hair; he seemed satisfied with the cut. He walked home and opened the door, he found Kiki sleeping on the couch with the TV on. He took the control and turned it off. He ran his hand through her cheek as she slept, he head tried to figure out what had happen last night, maybe they had gone too fast and that had scared her.

He noticed her stir slightly from his touch; she opened her eyes and smiled when she spotted Sonji. "Hey you." Sonji smiled as Kiki changed to a sitting position. "So what do you think?" Kiki ran her hand through his freshly cut hair. "I hope you got a refund for this mess." She laughed as she shook up his hair. Sonji laughed as he tried to set his hair back in place, Kiki got a good look at him; his bangs now slightly fell over his eyes.

It was short but not too short. Sonji ran his hand through his hair, she seemed happy with it. "I'm kidding. I love it." Sonji pulled her up of the couch, "Let's go up to my room." Kiki followed him up. Kiki sat on the bed as Sonji changed into another shirt. "So what's up." Sonji sat on the bed with her, "I just wanted to ask, are we you know." Sonji fiddled with his finger and lacked the ability to look her in the face.

Kiki giggled at how shy he was sometimes, "Going out." Sonji nodded. Kiki now was blushing at the realization. "Do you want to?" "Well if you want to…I mean I can understand if you just want to be friends." Sonji wasn't able to finish as Kiki's lips came crashing down on his. Sonji was caught of guard as she pushed him on the bed. Sonji was surprised by her intensity but was aroused by it.

He pulled her closer as they pulled away from the kiss, "What are you thinking about?" Kiki buried her head into his chest and muttered something. "What?" Kiki smiled as she looked up at him, "Nothing, just how perfect the world is right now, what you are thinking about?" Sonji didn't look her in the face, "I was thinking about what happen last night." Kiki shifted uncomfortably at just the thought of that night.

"What happen, you just seemed to have freaked out." Kiki lay on the bed, "I really don't want to talk about." Sonji lay next to her not wanting to push the sensitive subject.

Suddenly a crash was heard down stair and two voices arguing "Were the Fuck are you, you bitch," "Dad don't get here involved, haven't you hurt her enough." "Shut the fuck up Jin, I don't know what you're talking about, now where is she." Sonji could hear drunken stomping upstairs. He knew this was bad, Kiki clung to Sonji's chest like a child, and Sonji got up from the bed as he heard her father tearing up Kiki's room.

He grabbed a bag and began to throw random clothes in the bag. "Come on Kiki let's go." Kiki got off the bed as they both left through the window. As Sasuke could be heard coming to Sonji's room, they both snuck out the window and headed into the rain toward the Sonji's old house.

Sonji opened the front door and let her in, Kiki looked around, and it looked completely abandoned, she was a little frightened by the emptiness of the house. Sonji wrapped his arms around her as she shivered. "Are you okay?" She leaned into his chest, "Yeah, it's just a little creepy, you know." Sonji tightened his grip around her. "Yeah I know what you mean, hey why don't you head upstairs to my room and get some rest, Ill catch up to you in a minute."

Kiki picked up the duffle bag they had brought with them and headed upstairs to Sonji's old room. Sonji stopped for a second to take in his home, he walked around some of the room each as deserted as the next, and he finally came to the last door which was his father's old study. He went to open the door but found it locked. "What the heck?" Sonji backed up a little and forcefully kicked in the door and it snapped open.

Sonji looked in and saw the there was not a smudge of dust on anything, he walked around in the room and jumped when he heard a shattered glass come for behind the conveniently placed fireplace. He came to the fireplace and carefully listened in and he heard muffle cursing behind the fireplace. His hands frantically searched for a switch of some sort he moved things around to try and trigger something but the fireplace didn't move.

Sonji began to get frustrated, "Shit." He kicked the desk and the fireplace flung open. Sonji took special care to be careful and quite he snuck in carefully as he spotted a shocking image in front of him


	14. Chapter 14

**Beyond the Blue Eyes**

**Chapter 14**

Sonji was shocked as he stepped into the hidden room to see a tall blonde hair figure muttering to himself. "Dad" he whispered a he approached the figure. Sonji slowly approached the figure and tapped him on the shoulder. The figure jumped and turned around his electrical blue eyes stared surprisingly right back into his eyes, "Sonji, is that you." Sonji nodded as he stared at the man who he had not seen in the last two years, he seemed to have aged 10 years not 2 years.

"Dad what are you doing here." Naruto looked at his soon he walked up the stairs and locked the hidden door designed to look like a fireplace. "Is anyone here with you." Sonji pointed up stairs, "Yeah Kiki is here with me." Naruto nodded as he pulled at the beard that had developed on his chin over the years, his hair was now down to his waist and tied back into a ponytail.

"Good, Good." Sonji looked at his father like he would a madman, "dad are you sure your okay." Naruto looked at him, "Sorry I didn't inform you of were I was but I found what I needed to do what I need to do Sonji." Sonji scratched his head, "What?" Naruto walked over to the table, "Come here ill show you then you will understand." Sonji walked up next to his father to see what had sent him on a two year chase.

"Look, son." Naruto delicately held up a glass sphere with a misty blue cloud within. Sonji looked at the sphere with interest, "Dad what is it." Naruto carefully placed it in a case away from danger, Naruto looked right a Sonji, "It's what is going to bring your mother home." Sonji tried to look at the ball again, "Really dad, how does it work will it work." He went on and on with the questions, Naruto laughed as he wrapped his arm around in his son's shoulder, "That's what I'm hoping for son, but it still needs a lot of work."

Sonji look at his father, "Dad what do you need, explain it to me so I can help." Naruto sat down in a chair and pulled out another and began to explain how the ball worked. It was called a life sphere and in order for it to work people who were influenced by the person would give up a certain amount of years to that person in order to bring them back. Sonji nodded, "So how many years do you have now."

Naruto sighed, "Only 20, unfortunately I need exactly 40 to match your mothers age and I only have a month to go." Sonji jumped out of his chair, "Dad take one of mine and I'm sure there is a little people here at home who will give up just a year to give someone like my mom their life back, wait dad how many years have you given up." Naruto smiled at him, "one, unfortunately it can only take one for each person."

Sonji stood up, "Okay dad, I need to explain this to Kiki and we can give a year, that's okay right." Naruto smiled and nodded slowly. Sonji was still in shock at seeing his father and he had been right under his nose, but now he understood a lot about why his father left. Sonji ran up stairs to tell Kiki what he had just found out. He nearly fell down the stair but caught himself and opened he door to his room.

He saw Kiki sitting on the bed looking out the window. He watched by the door staring at her as the moonlight hit her. He was for some reason really glad that have her there with him. Kiki turned around and smiled as she saw him coming in. "What took you so long?" Sonji sat next to her as he began to explain what had happened downstairs. Kiki listened intensely as he told her his story.

"Really we can bring her back." Sonji ran his had through his hair, "well that's what were hoping for." Kiki wrapped her arms around Sonji, and hugged him tightly. Sonji hugged her back and placed a light kiss on her neck. Kiki sighed as his lips touched her soft neck. He nipped lightly at her neck, Kiki pushed him away. Sonji pulled her back into his embrace. "Sonji, what about your dad."

Sonji smiled, "What about him, he's downstairs and we are upstairs." Kiki laughed as Sonji pulled her on to his lap. "But it's weird." Sonji lightly kissed her neck as he spoke. "It's no different then when we make out when your parents are downstairs. Kiki giggled. Sonji stood up off the bed, and picked up Kiki and pushed her up against the wall. "Oh god Sonji."

Kiki wrapped her arms around Sonji as he continued to ravish her neck. Kiki leaned her head against the wall, lost in ecstasy as every single one of Sonji's kisses sent her to the edge. Sonji hands stayed on the small of her back afraid to move any further just in case he frightened her again. He kissed her gently on the lips, as if asking her if he should continue.

Sonji looked in her eyes, which were glazed over with the lust as she captured his lips. Sonji used his knee to separate her legs and gently placed his knee between her thighs. Kiki moaned as Sonji kissed her to cover the moan that came from her. Sonji slowly began to move his knee between Kiki's legs. Kiki dug her nails into Sonji's shoulders, "Sonji faster."

Sonji picked up the pace as he could feel Kiki's pant's become shorter and shorter. Kiki's body rocked against his knee. Her stomach felt an awkward pressure as she felt like she was exploding. Kiki dug her teeth into Sonji's neck to cover her scream. Kiki body shock entirely as her orgasm took hold of her body but came down quickly as she sagged against Sonji, she could feel her heartbeat go race with his own. Sonji carried her to the bed, leaning his forehead against hers, "I didn't know you were a biter." Kiki laughed as she laid her head on his chest. Suddenly there was a banging at the front door.


	15. Chapter 15

**Beyond the Blue Eyes**

**Chapter 15**

Sonji and Kiki both jumped off the bed as they could hear screaming from the outside of the front door. They came running down the stairs as a rock came crashing through one of the windows near their heads. Sonji pulled Kiki down to the floor with him no avoid any of the shattering glass. "Dad, help." Sonji shouted as the banging continued.

Naruto showed up in the room and took in the scene, his son and his girlfriend on the ground the broken window and the banging on the door. Naruto slowly came to the door and quickly opened it. Sasuke came barging into the house, he was breathing hard and his eyes were looking around wildly. He spotted Sonji and Kiki, he lunged at Kiki, Sonji pulled her out of his reaching arms just in time.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke and turned him around, "Sasuke, calm down what is this about." Sasuke shook off Naruto and pointed at Sonji. "That jack ass son of your stole my daughter and I want him out of my house and away from my daughter." Naruto shook his head trying to keep his cool, he looked at Sonji. "Sonji you and Kiki go up stairs right now and lock your door."

Sonji nodded as he took Kiki's hand as he led her upstairs. Sasuke fist shook as he watched this, he suddenly screamed, "Kiki get back here right now!" Sonji pushed Kiki in front of his and got a good grip on her arm as if to make sure if she passed out he had her. Naruto watched Sasuke as he attempted to run after them.

Naruto stuck his foot out as Sasuke tripped sending his sprawling on the ground, Sasuke slowly stood up as he came running at Naruto he tried to punch him in the face but Naruto vanished as he showed up behind Sasuke catching him completely off guard. Naruto pulled back his fist and smashed his fist into Sasuke's face. Sasuke was sent across the room as he smashed into the wall. "Control yourself, Sasuke."

Sasuke got up slowly and laughed hysterically. "Fuck you Uzumaki." Sasuke came at him again and began to throw blows; Naruto matched every one of Sasuke's blows with one of his own. Sasuke pushed away from Naruto he was breathing hard as Naruto set his cool blue eyes on him, "See what years of drinking does to you." Sasuke fell to one knee, "I don't need a lecture from an abandoning father like you."

Naruto looked eyes with Sasuke. "I had a reason to leave." Sasuke laughed harshly, "Haha, and I have a reason to drink." Naruto shook his head as he took a seat. "Sasuke, what happen to you, you got your revenge against your brother came back married the girl of your dreams and have a good family." Sasuke shrugged, "I just felt so useless after that I no longer had a purpose." Naruto looked at him.

"You do have a purpose, your family." Sasuke shoulders slouched, "I even messed hat up." Naruto looked up at his awkward answer. "What do you mean by that?" Sasuke stood up ready to walk out the door. He suddenly heard some shouting up stairs, Kiki came running down the stairs, Sonji running after her, He caught her by the waist, Kiki strained against his arm.

"You piece of shit, you won't even admit to what you did, I hate you, you were never a father to me." Sasuke turned his back to her, Naruto was caught on between trying to figure things out. Sasuke spoke softly, "I told you that I was sorry Kiki. I can't take it back and I can't fix it." Naruto looked at Sasuke, "What is she talking about." Sasuke spoke in a quite cold voice.

"I was drunk, came home late and Kiki was there on the couch and things just happened." Kiki began yelling again. "Things happened things happened, you fucking raped me you son of a bitch." Kiki broke down in tears as she used Sonji as a support. Naruto looked at Sasuke, "Tell me, it's not true." Sasuke didn't look up, Naruto was pissed beyond pissed and he came at Sasuke ready to kick his ass, but Sonji beat him to it.

Sonji tackled Sasuke to the ground and began to pound his fist on Sasuke, "You Fucking Son of a Bitch!" Naruto pulled Sonji of Sasuke, Sonji tried to pull away from his father to attack Sasuke again. "Sonji get some control, please I can understand why you're mad but Kiki needs you right now." Sonji went limp as he looked over at his broken down angle on the floor.

Naruto let him go as he walked over to Kiki and carried her bridal style up stairs to his room. Naruto looked as Sasuke who was sitting on the floor wiping the blood off his lip, his eye was swollen and his cheek was already turning purple. "I guess I deserved that." Naruto shook his head, "You deserve more than that, feel lucky I stopped him." Sasuke got up off the ground.

"I think I had better go." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulder. "You need to go on a journey to find yourself." Sasuke walked out the door.

Sonji placed Kiki on his bed as she slowly awakened from her slumber, Sonji had gone to the bathroom to cool off, he was still extemely angry with Sasuke. Kiki sat on the bed unsure of what to do anymore, should she confront Sonji or run away. But before she could do anything Sonji came out of the restroom.

"Sonji, Im sorry about what happened downstairs, I was young and he was too strong i just could do anything. Eventually my mom and brother figured it out and did their best to protect me, but the damage was aready done."

Kiki continued to babble, suddenly Sonji fell to his knees and hung his head. "Im sorry if i would have just listened to you and stayed this wouldn't have happened," Sonji fist shook as he spoke, Kiki didn't dare interupt him.

"I was a fool, I made a mistake to let someone like you go, Im so sorry Kiki." kiki got on her knees and pulled his face to hers, Sonji was crying, kiki wiped away his tears and kissed him, "your not him though your my Sonji."

She looked in his eyes and saw something in his eyes she had not seen in years, that sparkle in his eyes that made her so happy so many years ago, the reason she always smiled when they stared at each other. Sonji smiled as he spoke, "I love You Kiki Uchiha." Kiki stroked his face,"I Love You too Sonji Uzumaki."

Sonji kissed her passionately, Kiki kissed him right back. They pulled apart, Kiki got of the floor and held out her hand to help Sonji to his feet. She captured his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Kiki slowly began to pull the two of them towardsthe bed, Sonji's mind was in a consumed daze, all his senses focused on Kiki, Kiki felt the back of her legs hit the comforter. Kiki sat on the bed, Sonji broke the kiss.

Kiki patted the bed incouraging him to sit next to her, Sonji took a seat next to her, his eyes suddenly paying attention to his feet as if they had all the answers in the world. Kiki smiled as she took Sonji's hand and kissed his knuckles engging him to look up at her.

Sonji took his handout of hers and placed it against her cheek.He kissed her as his thumb rubbed her cheek. Kiki wrapped her arms around his neck pulled them closer together, she laid down on the bed taking Sonji down with her. Their kiss intensified as Kiki nipped on Sonjis lower lipasking for entrance.

Sonji let her explore his mouth, Kiki loved the taste of Sonji as she prodded his tongue with her own, sending shivers down both of their spines. Hands began to wonder as her hand traced his bare chest under his shirt and went to his back tracing the small dotted scars that she remebered all to well.

Sonji hands stayed on the small of her back tracing random shapes on her back. Sonji took off his shirt as Kiki pulled at his belt and pants, Sonji laid on top of Kiki placing most of his weight on his elbows as he kissed and nipped at her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

Kiki moaned as he trailed kisses on her neck, she could feel his bulge through his boxers push up against her thigh, Kiki pulled her shirt off and tossed it to the ground. Sonji went lower and kissed her collarbone finding her soft spot by her moans.

Kiki placed her hand over his bulge and cupped him with his hand, Sonji hissed causing Kiki to retract her hand, "No it's okay, you just suprised me." He took her hand again as she cupped him again.

Sonji moaned as he kissed her, his hands slowly felt the back of her bra, he looked at Kiki as she nodded for him to proceed, Sonji cupped her through her bra first Kiki gasped in surprise and moaned as Sonji ran his thumb through her hard nipple.

"Sonji, wait." Sonji waited as Kiki stood up and unhooked her bra tossing it it to the groundas she pulled Sonji down with her kissing him on the lips, Sonji slowly pulled away and kissed around her breast taking his time as his lips grazed her already hard nipple.

His toungue flicked her nipple, Kiki moaned as she arched her back trying to get closer to his mouth, Sonji obeyed and took her breast into his mouth doing the same to both, Kiki reached into his boxers and cupped him in her hand as she slowly moved her hand back and foward, Both of their breaths raced becoming heavy.

Kiki increased the pace and felt Sonjis hips buckle against her hand. Sonji kissed down to her jeans, he looked up at Kiki, she nodded as Sonji pulled of her pants, he saw that she was wet and ready.

He pulled of her underwear and took a moment to look at her naked glory, her face was red and flushed, her eyes were full of love and a hint of lust, "Are you sure." he asked, Kiki looked him in the eye, "Yes."

He slowly inserted one finger into her core, Kiki hissed but soon grew comfortable with the foreign objects as Sonji began to move in in and out of her core. "Oh God Sonji I need you." Sonji removed his finger and flipped both of them overso that Kiki was now on top. "Whenever you're ready baby."

Kiki pulled down his boxers as his lenght sprung up hard and ready. She wrapped her hands around him and slowly moved her hands up and down, this caused Sonji pant heavily as he tried to remain in control of his lust.

Kiki finally placed his member near her core and slowly lower herself on to him, Kiki waited until her muscles streched and adjust to his size in order to put him fully into her.Kiki winced slightly but felt Sonji's hand on her face as hee looked at her with concern.

She nodded as she began to rotate her hips setting up a rythym for both of them, Sonji placed his hands on her hips slowly guiding her to her climax. Kiki could feel pressure building in her lower body as they picked up the pace. she looked up at Sonji who eyes locked on to hers.

His face was glistened with sweat, his cheeks red but his eyes entirely focused on her, She placed her hands on his chest for support, Kiki suddently felt her body explode and sparks were set of in her entire body, she moaned and fell on top of Sonji, who had climaxed right after her.

She listen to the race of his heart comparing it to her own. Sonji wrapped his arms around Kiki bringing her closer to him. He looked down at Kiki who was tracing figures on his bare chest, he smiled as he reached over to remove some of the hair that hide her face. "Hey." Kiki smiled, "Hey." Sonji kissed her lightly on the lips, "How are you feeling." "Like next time I want to be on the bottom." Sonji blushed as they both slowly fell into a sound sleep.

"Sonji get up." Sonji woke up to find his father at the door, He pulled on some shorts and made sure Kiki was covered properly as she sleeped. "Yeah Dad whats up." Naruto pulled his son toward the living room, "Come on there isnt a lot of time left."

Naruto had set up a cerimonial temple inside the living room and right in the center was the life sphere that had a silver glow to it at the moment. "Now all you do is push your chakra toward the sphere."

Sonji nodded as he placed himself opposite of his father and waited for the signal. Naruto nodded as the clock struck midnight, Sonji transmitted all his chakra toward the sphere, "Now step back Sonji." Sonji let go worn out and tired from the charka withdraw,

He watched as his father grew nine tail from his back and pushed all his chakra into the shpere, Slowly the sphere began to crack and shattered shooting a bright light through out the room. Sonji waited for his eyes to adjust before noticing a slender figure coming towards him. "Mom..." Sonji passed out

Sonji woke up in his bed alone, he pulled himself up at rubbed his face his eyes slightly teary from the fact that it was all just a dream. Kiki walked in, "Hey how are you." Sonji nodded his head signifing that he was okay, not trusting his mouth at the moment.

"Good you have to come see this." Kiki pulled him out of bed and down stairs were many people had gathered, Many that he knew personally. He looked aroung and spotteda head of yellow hair. "Dad whats going on."

He stopped in his track as he spotted a pale eyed happy face. "Hy Sonji." Sonji ran up and hugged the owman. "Mom, oh god it worked." She nodded as Hinat hugged her son with all her might, not believing that this was possible. "You should thank your father." Naruto kissed Hinata fully on the lips, "I love you." Hinata blushed as wrapped her arms around his waist."I know, not even death could keep us apart."

Sonji refused to leave his mothers side until she insited that he go check on Kiki, slipping something into his pocket. Sonji found Kiki on the front porch, "Hey." He sat next to her, Kiki leaned her head against his shoulder. "Wow this is beyond the word miracle huh." Sonji laughed "Yeah it is."

He took her hand in his and slipped a silver band onto her finger. "And so are you Kiki, I promise with this ring to never leave you again." Kiki looked down at her finger admiring the ring before kissing Sonji on the lips. "Good and I know when your lie, I can see beyond those blue eyes of yours." Sonji smiled as the placed his forehead against hers.

The End


End file.
